De la coupe à la table
by Caki Black
Summary: Merlin doit se lever. Lui et Arthur doivent aller chercher la coupe chez les druides. Mais son amant ne le laissera pas partir facilement. *Chapitre bonus posté!*
1. Merlin

Bonjour à tous!

Me voici nouvelle sur ce fandom. (Enfin, nouvelle dans le sens écrivain, je dévore les fanfics de Merlin depuis des années )

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à mettre des revieuws pour dire ce que vous en pensez. ( Oui même si c'est pour me jeter des tomates pourries. Un avis, est un avis. Et je suis pour la liberté d'expression ;) )

Avant de vous laisser lire, je dois encore vous signaler que je n'ai pas de beta ( et que j'en recherche un(e) *regard innocent* ). Il y a donc encore surement des fautes quelques part. Et je m'en excuse.

Ah oui, Merlin ne m'appartient pas. Je n'aurais jamais tué Lancelot ou Gwaine si c'était le cas. ( Comment ça " Et Arthur"..Bah c'est Arthur ^^' ) Et cette fanfic parle d'un couple homosexuel ( LéonxMerlin ) si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas! :)

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Merlin se réveillait dans un cocon de chaleur. Le soleil tapait sur la vitre de la chambre, les cendres étaient encore chaudes dans la cheminée. Les draps doux caressaient sa peau et les couvertures lourdes empêchaient la chaleur de s'enfuir. Mais ce qui le maintenait si chaud était le corps nu derrière lui.

Le torse de Léon était contre son dos, les bras du chevalier autour de sa taille. Leurs jambes étaient mélangées entre elles. Il pouvait sentir la virilité de son compagnon à moitié réveillée contre ses fesses et entendre Léon respirer dans ses cheveux.

Le dragonnier se retournait tout doucement. Il devrait bientôt se lever mais il voulait encore profiter de la présence du bras droit du prince. A cette même heure hier, Merlin avait cru son compagnon mort. Il pensait son coeur brisé à jamais. Encore une fois, la personne qu'il aimait était morte. Et encore une fois, il avait du continuer à faire semblant que tout allait bien et faire son boulot sous les cris d'Arthur. Lorsqu'il avait vu Léon dans la salle du trône peu de temps après, Merlin pensait qu'il rêvait. Mais non, son amant était bel et bien en vie. Il n'avait pu détourner le regard du corps du chevalier. La cape perdue au combat, l'armure brisée à certains endroit, du sang séché sur celle-ci. Les cheveux emmêlés et remplis de feuilles. Le visage sale et fatigué. L'enchanteur n'avait jamais autant béni sa condition de simple serviteur. Si quelqu'un l'aurait regardé à ce moment là, cette personne aurait directement devinée ses sentiments pour le noble. Ce qui aurait pu se retourner contre Léon un jour.

Merlin avait eu du mal à juste saluer le retour de Léon avec un sourire au loin avant de devoir partir pour aller faire ses taches. L'esprit ailleurs, sur un nuage heureux, il n'arrivait pas à travailler convenablement et avait cassé plusieurs objets fragiles. Il avait fini par employer la magie pour terminer ses taches rapidement. Arthur fut même surprit qu'il ai eu fini aussi vite. Merlin s'était enfuit avec que le prince ne puisse lui donner d'autres corvées. Il avait du attendre que le château s'endorme avant de pouvoir rejoindre les quartiers du chevalier. Le plus puissant magicien du monde avait failli rendre Gaius fou à force de tourner en rond dans leur quartier jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

Un bruit dehors lui fit reprendre pied sur terre. Merlin devait se lever et commencer ses taches. Tout doucement, en essayant de ne pas réveiller son amant qui avait besoin de repos, il tentait de sortir du lit. Le dragonnier avait commencé à soulever un coin de la couverture quand il avait sentit les bras autour de lui se resserrer et le ramener au centre du lit. Rapidement Merlin avait pu voir les yeux verts encore endormis de son amant. Léon cachait sa tête dans son cou et le maintient contre lui. Encore endormi, le chevalier commençait à lui faire des baisers papillons à la jonction de son épaule. Merlin voulait rester, mais il ne pouvait pas.

-Léon. Léon je dois y aller. Essaya-t-il d'expliquer à son compagnon.

-C'est trop tôt Merlin, même pour toi. Reste encore un peu. Répondit le chevalier tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

-Mais je dois partir avec Arthur aujourd'hui. Aller chercher la coupe. Continua Merlin tout en tournant la tête pour laisser plus de place à l'ainé.

A ces derniers mots, qui leur rappelaient les événements des derniers jours, Léon grogna et se coucha complètement sur le dragonnier. Merlin ne pouvait plus bouger du tout, écrasé entre le lit et son amant. Cela ne le dérangeait nullement, le poids et la chaleur de Léon ne lui procurait qu'un sentiment de confort, de sécurité et d'amour. Il se sentait bien même si il avait un peu plus de mal à respirer. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner d'Arthur, ils mangeraient tout les deux sur la route.

Léon était totalement réveillé et commençait à le caresser doucement tout en remontant la ligne de sa mâchoire avec sa bouche. Sa barbe de quelques jours le chatouillait. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner, le roi des druides se serait contre le chevalier, passait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds bouclés et tirait la tête de Léon en avant pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs gestes étaient lents, doux et calmes. Si différents de leur passion désespérée de la veille. Subtilement, le plus vieux descendaient ses mains sur les cotes puis les fesses du sorcier. Tout en continuant ses caresses, il ouvrait les jambes de Merlin pour pouvoir se glisser entre elles. D'un clignement des yeux, Merlin fit léviter jusqu'à eux le pot d'huile tombé par terre pendant la nuit.

Ils firent l'amour tranquillement sans se quitter des yeux. Plus rien n'existait à part eux. Le château se réveillait complètement, des bruits de pas de plus en plus nombreux se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, mais ils restaient dans leur bulle. C'était la première fois, qu'ils le faisaient aussi lentement et aussi doucement. Le couple ne laissait passer aucun bruits, aucun cris ou gémissements. On ne pouvait entendre que les bruissements des draps, le contact entre leurs peaux et leurs respirations en lambeaux.

Merlin n'en pouvait plus. Léon faisait exprès de ne frôler que légèrement sa prostate tout en effleurant ses zones érogènes du bout des doigts. Juste assez pour lui donner du plaisir, pour le maintenir en transe mais pas assez pour le faire venir. Le dragonnier avait bien comprit que son amant faisait tout pour retarder le plus possible le moment où ils viendraient. Mais il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il allait devenir fou. Merlin attendit que le chevalier se retire presque complètement puis employa ses dons pour faire le faire avancer d'un coup sec. Ils furent tout les deux saisis par les nouvelles sensations et vinrent ensemble.

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés un moment avant que le plus grand ne se retire et se couche à coté du plus jeune. Ils demeurèrent l'un près de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant leurs souffles avant que Merlin n'embrasse une dernière fois Léon et quitte le lit. Il chercha ses vêtements dans toute la pièce sous les yeux de son amant. Habillé, l'enchanteur revient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour mettre ses bottes. L'esprit déjà entrain de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il devrait préparer pour son départ, Merlin ne faisait pas attention à Léon. Celui-ci en profita pour s'approcher et se positionner derrière le plus jeune. Assez prêt à son gout, le capitaine des chevaliers tira la tête de de Merlin sur le coté et le mordit à la base du cou.

-Léoooon!

Surpris, Merlin sauta hors du lit et fit quelques pas en avant tout en se tenant le cou.

-Tu…tu m'as mordu? Demanda Merlin, n'y croyant toujours pas.

-En effet. Répondit l'ainé en souriant.

-Merde, Léon ça va laisser une trace ! Arthur va encore poser des questions! Rouspéta le dragonnier en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

-Et tu n'auras qu'à lui dire la vérité. Renchaina Léon en sortant du lit et en s'approchant du plus jeune.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux faire ça. Soupira Merlin en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du chevalier.

-Oui, oui je connais la chanson. «C'est pour ma protection au cas où tu te ferrais prendre entrain d'utiliser la magie ». Les dragonniers sont autorisés à Camelot, Merlin. Et Arthur ne laissera jamais rien t'arrivé. Continua l'ainé en caressant les cheveux de l'enchanteur.

-Je ne risquerais pas ta vie Léon. Je ne pourrais me le pardonner si à cause de moi…

-Hehe! Chuuuut. Parfois, je me demande si tu me prends pour une jouvencelle en détresse. Je suis le capitaine des chevaliers de Camelot tu te souviens? Mettons cette discussion de coté pour ton retour, pour l'instant promet moi juste de faire attention et de me revenir. Coupa Léon en relevant la tête de Merlin du bout des doigts.

-Je te le promet. Répondit le dragonnier avant de sourire. - Mais je ne peux promettre à la place d'Arthur… Oh mon dieu, Arthur! Je dois y aller!

Se précipitant, Merlin mit sa dernière botte, embrassa une dernière fois Léon à la sauvette et sorti des quartiers de celui-ci en courant. Resté seul, le chevalier toujours nu regardait sa porte avec inquiétude et amour.

-Fait attention à toi mon petit dragonnier. Murmura Léon dans le vent avant de s'habiller pour commencer sa journée.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Et à bientôt pour la suite!

Bisou,

Caki


	2. Léon

Bonsoir à tous!

Pas beaucoup de blabla cette fois-ci!

Merci à **tu vois les cailloux** et à **BluElectre** pour leur revieuws.

Certains dialogues sont de l'épisode 13 de la saison 3 de Merlin. ( que je ne possède pas )

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Les yeux de Léon se fermaient d'eux même. Le chevalier n'avait plus dormi depuis que Merlin était partit avec Arthur. Mais sa fatigue psychologique était bien plus grave que sa fatigue physique. Qu'importe ses muscles qui criaient de douleur, ses jambes qui étaient prêtes à céder, son estomac qui gargouillait de faim ou sa gorge aussi sèche qu'un désert. Face à la trahison d'une femme qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, d'une amie qui torturait le peuple qu'il avait juré de protéger, cette douleur physique ne valait rien.

Les événements des derniers jours pesaient sur ses épaules, mais il savait qu'il devrait encore attendre avant de pouvoir se reposer. Léon avait déjà failli trébucher plus d'une fois sur ses propres pieds. Heureusement Lancelot, qui était juste derrière lui, avait réussi à l'aider à rester debout. Merlin, à l'avant du cortège, le regardait d'un air inquiet et aucun de ses sourires fatigués n'arrivaient à rassurer son amant. Pas après pas, le groupe hétéroclite avançait vers une vieux château en pierre dont la cours extérieur était à moitié détruite. Ils s'étaient arrêté un moment pour trouver des torches avant de rentrer dans la bâtisse. Ils arrivaient à en allumer trois. Arthur en avait prit une et avait laissé les deux autres à Merlin. Son compagnon en avait donné une à Elyan puis avait fait un pas en arrière pour permettre aux autres de rentrer dans le bâtiment à la suite du prince. Lorsque Léon s'approchait de la porte, le dragonnier lui tendit la dernière torche. En tendant la main pour prendre la torche, les doigts du chevalier frôlaient ceux de Merlin. Une étincelle passait entre eux, les forçant à se regarder dans les yeux. Le moment ne durait qu'un instant mais pour eux, une véritable conversation eu lieux.

_Comment vas tu? Je survivrais et toi, es tu blessé? Un peu mais rien de grave. Tu m'as manqué. J'ai eu peur pour toi. Je t'aime. Moi aussi._

Légèrement rassuré, le couple se dépêchait de rattraper les autres dans le bâtiment. Ils suivaient tous Arthur le long de vieux couloirs remplis de toiles d'araignées avant d'entrer dans une grande salle. Elle semblait dans un meilleure état que les autres pièces du château.

-Etes vous sur que nous serons en sécurité Sire? Demanda Gaius en avançant dans la pièce.

-Ce château appartenait aux anciens rois. Il faudra nous en contenter. Répondit le prince tout en balayant la pièce avec sa torche.

-Ce sera pas pire que notre grotte. Continua Elyan.

Léon en eu un sourire au coin de la bouche. Son vieux camarade de jeux n'avait donc pas changé, toujours obliger de faire un petit commentaire.

-Voyez ce qu'on peut trouver. Fouillez les lieux. Ordonna Arthur.

Léon donna sa torche à Guenièvre et fit signe aux hommes de le suivre avant de quitter la pièce. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour pouvoir découvrir les lieux le plus vites possibles. Le chevalier dénicha de vieilles couvertures pendant que Perceval trouvait de la nourriture séchée et des tonneaux dans une des pièces les moins humides. A deux, ils amenèrent facilement leur trouvailles dans la pièce principale. Ils furent les premiers à revenir et déposèrent tout sur une table dans un coin. Gwen leur apporta des chopes qu'ils rincèrent avant de les remplir. Perceval en apportait une à Gaïus pendant que Léon continuait à servir.

La fatigue rattrapait le noble de plus en plus. Léon prit une chope de bière avant de s'arrêter cinq minutes pour reprendre des forces. Il était encore entrain de s'appuyer sur une colonne lorsque les trois autres arrivèrent avec des armes. Se forçant, le chevalier quitta son appui pour aller vérifier l'état de épées. Il eu juste le temps de poser sa chope sur la table avant que l'héritier du trône ne les appel tous à s'assoir autour d'une table gravée. Léon se retourna et avança vers la table. Les autres marchaient plus vite que lui et atteignirent la table avant lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour de telles absurdités tels que « les nobles d'abord » ou « aux nobles les meilleures places ». Et puis, cela lui laissait une place parfaite à coté de Merlin. Lentement, Léon fit le tour de la table pour venir s'asseoir entre Merlin et Gauvain. Il profita de son passage derrière le siège de son amant pour laisser trainer sa main sur le haut du dossier et caresser la nuque de Merlin.

Enfin assit, Léon regarda Arthur aidé Gwen à s'installer puis prendre la parole.

-Cette table appartenait aux anciens Roi de Camelot. Et autour de cette table ronde aucun homme n'était plus important qu'un autre. Ils croyaient en légalité et en toutes choses. Et il semblerait judicieux de redonner vie à cette tradition aujourd'hui. Sans chacun d'entre vous, nous ne serions pas là. Mon père se languit en prison depuis trop longtemps. Demain je tenterais de lui venir en aide. Qui autour de cette table se joindra à moi?

Comme toujours lorsque le prince parlait, les hommes autour de lui ne pouvait qu'écouter. Arthur avait le don de captiver une foule, de créer un esprit de groupe. Léon était prêt à suivre son prince, lui prouver encore une fois son allégeance mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas être le premier à se lever. C'est avec plaisir que le noble vu Lancelot se mettre debout. Il respectait énormément cet homme. Pour avoir voulu être chevalier malgré sa condition, pour avoir sauver son compagnon d'un griffon, pour savoir garder un secret et pour avoir répondu à l'appel à l'aide de Merlin. Si Léon n'était pas au courant du lien fraternel extrêmement fort entre ces deux là, il serait jaloux depuis longtemps des nombreux regards et sourires que les deux amis se lançaient depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Après avoir regardé tout le monde autour de la table, Lancelot se mit à parler en fixant Arthur.

-Vous m'avez enseigné les valeurs de la chevalerie. Les codes avec lesquels un homme doit mener sa vie. Vous m'avez apprit à combattre avec honneur pour la justice, la liberté et tous ce qui est sages et beaux. J'ai foi en le monde que vous bâtirez.

-Alors même que j'étais un roturier, un moins que rien, vous étiez disposé à risquer votre vie pour moi. C'est à mon tour de vous rendre la pareil. Continua Elyan en se levant à son tour.

-J'ai combattu à vos cotés bien des fois. Et il y en a pas une seule ou je n'aurais pas été prêt à sacrifier ma vie. Renchérit Léon après avoir serré la main de Merlin et quitté sa chaise.

-Je crois que nous avons aucune chance. Mais rien ne me dissuaderais d'être là. Poursuivit Gauvain en suivant l'élan général.

-Vos ennemis sont mes ennemis. La phrase de Perceval était simple mais elle résumait toute la situation.

-Si il vous faut un vieil homme. Continua Gaïus en souriant.

-Ma réponse vous la connaissez. Termina Gwen en regardant le prince dans les yeux.

Ils étaient tous debout, se regardant les uns les autres en attendant la réponse de Merlin. Un simple coup d'oeil à son amant et Léon savait que celui-ci préparait quelque chose. Mais Arthur s'impatientait et le dragonnier était toujours assit.

-Merlin? Demanda le prince perdant patience.

-Non je n'en ai aucune envie. Répondit-il en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Merlin. Continua Arthur comprenant ce que voulait son ami.

-D'accord. Se levant, le sorcier fit un signe de tête à la moitié de son âme pour bien lui montrer son accord. Rassuré, le chef se tourna vers les autres et les regarda avant de continuer à parler.

-Je tiens à vous remercier tous de votre loyauté envers moi alors que Camelot agonise. Je m'apprête à faire quelques chose que mon père réprouverait.

C'est devant leurs yeux étonnés à tous, qu'Arthur demanda à Lancelot, Gauvain, Perceval et Elyan de s'agenouiller. Mais c'est devant les sourires fières de Merlin et Gwen qu'il les fit chevaliers. Le rituel fini, Léon s'avança avec les autres pour saluer ses nouveaux frères d'armes. Dès ce moment, ce n'était plus 2 chevaliers, un vieil homme et six roturiers face à une armée invincible mais six chevaliers, un dragonnier, un médecin et une femme, liés par la table ronde face à Morgana. Leurs chances étaient toujours faibles, voir même nuls sans les pouvoirs de Merlin, et Léon le savait, mais l'espoir revenait.

D'un seul coup, ils se sont mit à rire, à sourire, à faire connaissance et à parler entre eux. Ils ont installés les couvertures en rond par terre pour faire des lits de fortunes, ils se sont assis dessus, il ont mangé et bu ensemble les uns à coté des autres en se mélangeant. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose à Léon avant de pouvoir s'endormir en paix pour le combat du lendemain.

Il se releva sans répondre à la dernière question d'Elyan, ne regardant que l'homme assit en face de lui entrain de parler avec Gauvain en faisant de grands mouvants des bras. Tout le monde sauf le principal intéressé le regarda d'un air étonné traverser le cercle d'un pas pressé, de prendre la tête de Merlin entre ses mains et de capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser possessif.

Tout autour d'eux, il eu des sifflements, des cris de joie ou d'étonnement. Mais Léon ne s'occupait que de l'homme dans ses bras, son compagnon, son amant, son dragonnier.

* * *

Et voici la fin de cette première (petite) histoire sur Merlin. J'espere qu'elle vous aura plus. J'en ai plein d'autre en tête. ( MerlinxGwaine, MerlinxLancelot ou MerlinxGwainexLancelotxPercevalXLéon ) Mais je me suis pas encore décidée sur celle que j'allais écrire.

A oui, comme c'est ma première histoire sur le fandom, vous ne savez peut être pas que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire un chapitre "bonus" si j'ai un nombre x de revieuws ou de vue (je ne m'attend pas à ce que mes lecteurs chinois ou polonais me laisse de revieuws, bonjour à vous d'ailleurs! :D ) pour une fanfic terminée. ( Le chapitre Bonus ne change en rien la fin de l'histoire.)

Bonne soirée à tous et à une prochaine fois!

Caki


	3. Arthur

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord un super grand merci à **tu vois les cailloux**, **BluElectre** et **Minami212** pour leur revieuws et merci à vous tous pour avoir lu cette histoire qui fut ma première sur ce fandom. Ce chapitre "Bonus" devait arrivé plutôt mais j'ai perdu 2 chapitres fini et 3 premiers jets la semaine passée. Je suis juste heureuse que mon mac n'est pas mort complètement. ( que Steve en soit béni dans son paradis ). J'ai donc retapé celui-ci assez vite mais la prochaine histoire arrivera plus tard que prévue, désolé. T_T

Sur ce bonne lecture, bisou à tous et à la prochaine!

Caki

* * *

Arthur s'était assis quelques minutes sur les marches d'entrée du palais. La fatigue des derniers jours le rattrapait. Il n'avait pas encore pu se reposer depuis la reprise de Camelot. Trop d'endroits à être, de personnes à qui parler, de réparations à commencer,… Et quand il ne faisait pas tout ça, le prince essayait de rester près de son père dont l'état ne s'améliorait pas. Camelot était sortie affaiblie de la prise de pouvoir, de courte durée, de sa soeur. Par tous les dieux, Morgana était sa soeur. Et elle contrôlait la magie. Quand est-ce que sa vie était devenue si compliquée? si tordue?Que lui cachait-on encore?

Une ombre à ses cotés le fit sortir de ses pensées négatives. En relevant la tête, Arthur croisa le regard chaleureux mais fatigué de son serviteur. Les derniers jours n'avaient pas été plus faciles avec son meilleur ami qu'avec lui. Le noble était au courant qu'en plus de sa charge de valet, qui avait triplée depuis leur retour, Merlin aidait Gaïus à soigner et rassurer la population de la ville. Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu sans Merlin. Le garçon d'Ealdor était sa bouée en pleine mer, son refuge pendant la tempête, son feu pendant l'hiver. Si le plus jeune ne l'avait pas aidé, soutenu et secoué lorsqu'ils avaient appris le chute de la ville et la filiation de Morgana …

Merlin commençait à parler, ce qui le força à faire attention. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes. Rien d'important, rien de bien sérieux. Juste leur gouaille habituelle et une nouvelle annonce du soutien inconditionnel de Merlin envers lui. Et pourtant, ce sourire rempli de confiance, ces gestes naturels, ces mots naïfs et cette sagesse si merlinesque lui remontaient le morale d'un coup. Merlin Faisait diminuer le poids sur ses épaules et disparaitre les noeuds dans son estomac comme personne d'autre. Arthur voulu parler à son tour, remercier le plus jeune comme il le fallait. Le prince savait qu'il ne le disait pas assez, qu'il ne méritait pas toujours la fidélité de son ami. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour recommencer à parler, des chevaux entraient dans la cour.

La femme qu'il aimait en tête, les chevaliers en qui il avait le plus confiance autour d'elle, le groupe de cavalier avançaient jusqu'à s'arrêter devant eux. Le jeune Pendragon avait l'impression que le temps ralentissait. Il pouvait voir le sourire de ses amis entre eux, leur joie d'être de retour en pleine forme malgré la fatigue. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se releva et s'avança pour aider Genièvre à descendre de son cheval. Sa dulcinée dans ses bras, le prince ne pu résister et l'embrassa en mettant tout son coeur dans le baiser. Il fini par se reculer légèrement pour pouvoir respirer. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les chuchotements autour de lui, les gens qui s'étaient arrêtés dans toute la cours pour regarder vers leur groupe.

Arthur était prêt à demander des comptes à un des gardes derrière lui et à exiger que la foule reprenne ses activités lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était pas lui et Gwen mais légèrement à leur droite que toute la cour regardait. Etonné, il suivit le mouvement pour comprendre ce qui attirait ainsi l'attention.

Merlin, un pied dans un étrier, tenait en équilibre précaire sur le cheval de Léon. Seuls les bras du capitaine autour de sa taille empêchaient le serviteur de tomber à terre. Mais ce qui avait attiré le regard des gens n'était pas la position, certes bizarre, de Merlin mais plutôt le baiser torride et passionné que les deux hommes partageaient.

-Moi aussi je veux un bisou de bienvenue Merlin !

La déclaration de Gauvain ramena tout le monde au présent. Les gens commençaient à parler de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, les membres de la table ronde souriaient et le couple détacha leurs bouches l'une de l'autre.

-Demande le encore une fois, Gauvain, et je ferais de tes entrainements matinaux un enfer. Répliqua Léon tout en tenant Merlin de manière possessive.

-Entrainements matinaux? Quels entrainements matinaux? Non mais je dors moi le matin! Comment veux tu que je me lève avec le coq en étant sorti toute la nuit? S'exclama le chevalier épouvanté sous le rire des autres.

Arthur décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation avent quelle ne dérape complètement. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire.

-Merlin, descends de là avant de tomber et ramène les chevaux aux écuries! Messieurs, je vous laisse vous laver et vous changer et vous attends dans la grande salle dans 2 heure pour le souper! Léon, je voudrais ton rapport avant le souper. Gwen, j'aimerais que tu sois mon invitée ce soir. Demande à Merlin tout ce que tu as besoin pour que tu te sentes à l'aise pour une telle occasion.

Embrassant les mains de celle qu'il aimait, Arthur se retira dans la salle du conseil sans oublier un « et plus vite que ça, Merlin! ». A cause des derniers événements, le prince avait complètement oublié la découverte du couple improbable et ce rappel lui déchirait le coeur. Il les considérait tous les deux comme des personnes proches de lui. Personnes en qui il pouvait faire confiance et à qui il parlait de ses plus grands secrets et doutes. Et aucun d'entre eux ne lui avaient parlé de leur couple. Mon dieu, il ne s'était douté de rien! Si cinq jours plutôt quelqu'un était venu chez lui pour lui annoncez que sa main gauche et et son bras droit dormaient ensemble, il en aurait rigolé!

Serrant les poings, Arthur rentra dans la pièce remplie de noble pour une énième réunion sans intérêts. Dès que Merlin aura fini avec les écuries, il allait lui donner une tonne de travail à faire. Si son serviteur avait eu le temps de draguer son capitaine sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, c'est que ce dernier avait eu trop de temps libre. Et ce soir, lorsque Merlin fatigué lui apportera son souper, il lui tira les vers du nez pour connaitre toute l'histoire.

Et peut être qu'il glissera deux-trois phrases de menaces voilées lorsque Léon viendra lui faire son rapport à la fin de la réunion.


End file.
